Saint Seiya Betrayal
by Frankie Monnster
Summary: Athena es asesinada y el principal sospechoso es el santo de Lince.


p style="text-align: left;"emNadie entendía cómo había sucedido ni tampoco en que momento, el desconcierto en el pecho de todo el mundo en el santuario, y los dedos acusadores apuntando a un mismo caballero./embr /emDanji de Lince, se encontraba tendido de rodillas en el suelo, empapado en sangre con el cuerpo sin vida de la diosa Athena en sus brazos. Sus palabras estaban estancadas en su garganta, no podía acotar palabra alguna, solamente lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Como si los ratones hubiesen comido su lengua, se encontraba bajo la atónita mirada tres caballeros caballeros de oro, que en la puerta de la habitación del patriarca observaban sin entender aquella dantesca imagen./embr /br /br /em-Esto no puede ser verdad, esto no puede estar sucediendo...- Exclamaba entre llantos Atreo de géminis quien había sido maestro del ya mencionado Santo de Lince./embr /br /br /em-¡Es un asesino!, ¡un traidor!, ¡El traidor debe morir!- Reaccionó con furia Merlín de Capricornio, quien utilizando su legendaria técnica excálibur intentó atacar al caballero de bronce. Pero su ataque nunca llegó a destino, usando su Crystal Wall, Zyusudra de Aries detuvo el ataque de su compañero./embr /br /br /em-¿Estás intentando traicionar al santuario tu también Zyusudra?- Preguntó frenético Merlín./embr /br /br /em-Esa decisión solamente la puede tomar el patriarca- Contestó con serenidad el caballero de Aries./embr /br /br /emEl sol comenzaba a tocar la tierra con sus primeros rayos, algo no parecía encajar en aquella situación. Danji seguía sin emitir palabra alguna. Varios caballeros comenzaban a acercarse al lugar de los hechos, sin embargo, el patriarca mismo brillaba por su ausencia. Ante dicha situación varios caballeros de todos los rangos comenzaron a reclamar la cabeza del santo de Lince./embr /br /br /em-¿Dónde está el patriarca? ¡Esto no puede dejarse pasar por alto!.-Gritó un caballero de bronce./embr /br /br /em-¡Danji! ¡Dí algo en tu defensa! ¡dí que tu no la mataste por favor, si lo dices yo te creeré!-Comenzó a reclamar dolido su maestro./embr /br /br /emPero Danji no respondía, simplemente lloraba desconsoladamente./embr /br /em-¡Esto ya es demasiado! volvió a Reaccionar Merlín./embr /br /em-¡No dejaré que toques a mi discípulo sin un juicio previo!- Dijo Atreo enfrentándolo./embr /br /em-¡Quítate Atreo!- Dijo entre dientes Merlín./embr /br /em-No lo haré, y se que tampoco te atreverías a desatar una batalla de los mil días aquí.-/embr /br /em-No me provoques.-/embr /br /emLa tensión crecía, el aire se cortaba con una pluma. Cada vez más caballeros pedían la cabeza del Joven santo./embr /br /emPero un cosmos enorme aturdió a todo el mundo, un cosmos desconocido se avecinaba desde algún lugar remoto. El suelo comenzó a temblar, algo muy peligroso se avecinaba./embr /br /emEl techo comenzó a desmoronarse. Un estruendo se escuchó, Tres personajes hicieron aparición./embr /br /em-¿Quienes son ustedes?.- preguntó Zyusudra ./embr /br /em-Los seres humanos han caído muy bajo esta vez. No solamente han levantado su mano contra una diosa, sino que han levantado su mano contra la misma diosa que juraron proteger, nosotros somos los Tres cíclopes de la diosa Gea. Mi nombre es Brontes, ellos son mis hermanos Estéropes y Arges, y hemos venido a reclamar el Santuario para nuestra diosa quien se encargará de purificar este mundo de humanos viles y sucios.../embr /br /em-¿Cómo se atreven?... Dijo el santo de Lobo lanzando un ataque, pero su cabeza reventó antes de poder tocar alguno de los recién llegados./embr /br /br /em-Eso es lo mismo que les pasará a todos ustedes, ya no tienen escapatoria.- Dijo el Cíclope llamado Arges./embr /br /emNo permitiremos que se apoderen del santuario, Dijo Zyusudra de Aries, pero voló por los aires con un simple ataque de el cíclope Estéropes./embr /br /emUno por uno, los caballeros de bronce y de plata, iban siendo asesinados, los únicos que se mantenían en pie eran los tres santos dorados aunque muy malheridos./embr /br /em¿Tu eres el humano que se atrevió a Matar a su propia diosa verdad?.-Exclamó Brontes dirigiéndose a Danji./embr /br /em-No te atrevas a tocar a mi discípulo.- Retó Atreo al cíclope./embr /br /em-Defiendes al humano que los condenó-/embr /br /em-Yo confío en Danji, se que el no lo hizo- Dijo su maestro./embr /br /em-Me repugnan tus sentimientos caballero, sin embargo por respeto hacia ellos morirás tu primero así no ves como masacramos a tu discípulo.-/embr /br /emEl cíclope lanzó su ataque, Atreo contraataco, una luz cegó a todos... Pero al abrir los ojos, algo que nadie se esperaba se encontraba frente a ellos./embr /br /em¡Danji había frenado el ataque del cíclope!, vestía una armadura totalmente diferente./embr /br /em-¡Es imposible! ¡Tú, un traidor no puede estar portando una armadura divina!. Gritó ofendido el caballero de Capricornio./embr /br /emLos ojos de Danji mostraban mucha furia, sin embargo aún seguían derramando lágrimas./embr /br /em-¡Danji!...tu...-titubeaba su maestro./embr /br /emDanji, dio vuelta su cara hacia Atreo, su mirada lo decía todo, les estaba pidiendo que se marchen.../embr /br /em-Vayámonos- dijo Zyusudra serenamente./embr /br /em-¿Cómo vamos a huir?- exclamó Merlín./embr /br /emPero Atreo con un golpe en la nuca lo dejó inconsciente./embr /br /emSin mirar atrás, los dorados se marcharon, interiormente Atreo le pedía a su discípulo que se cuide. Lamentablemente, en aquel momento ellos no eran rivales para los cíclopes, algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo en el Santuario. El cadáver de Athena yacía en el suelo, el sol iba saliendo lentamente en el horizonte... Una cruda batalla estaba a punto de comenzar./em/p 


End file.
